Holiday Meltdown
by KelaBelle
Summary: A holiday to Fegees was supposed to be fun. I guess crash landing onto an island unknown is not what the gang planned. What will happen? Will anyone save them? Drama and Lie's unfold, when your lost in paradise.
1. Prologue

Holiday Meltdown

C h a p t e r | | O n e.

_Prologue,_

**A/N -**New story going on here. I've decided to have a little fun with this story, and making it as interesting as I can. Couples will be made, but I'm not telling you what couples yet, because then that would be no good would it. Read through tell me what you think, my lack in grammar should be better then it was a couple of months ago. And reviews would be nice. Oh and in this there all in the same year, including Jenny, so that would make Dan and her twins. And no one goes out at the beginning either. And its a different set to how Gossip Girl's happened, because I hate there way. Thankyou. Oh Btw, is it just me or am you pissed off with how there making Chuck kiss a guy on the show, it's like pssh. This will be a short chapter because Its a prologue.

**A holiday to Fegees was supposed to be fun. I guess crash landing onto an island unknown is not what the gang planned. What will happen? Will anyone save them? Drama and Lie's unfold, when your lost in paradise.**

**D/C - **I don't own the characters nor do I own Gossip Girl, I do wish though, other then that though the plot is mine.

* * *

_All of a sudden, BAM, you're in high school.  
Everyone's praying, drinking, fighting, gossiping,  
experimenting, and God knows what else.  
It makes you wonder where the little kids you knew went. - Unkown Quote._

* * *

''Last day of term, and then it's Fegees baby!'' Blair screamed. Drinking all the gin that was left at the Van der- Humphrey house. Deciding to celebrate Halloween with a bang, Lily said it was okay for Serena to host a Halloween party.

''I know, I can't wait, just imagine us on the hot beaches, sunbathing,'' Jenny began to say, thinking about the great tan covering her pale skin.

''Forget about the beaches, think about the boys, and the booze and.. the boys,'' Serena giggled, repeating her words over and over again.

''Oh who cares about the boys? or booze? or sun bathing? if they have shops, then shopping's going to be the only thing on my mind,'' Blair said. All the girls began to protest until Dan had put a stop to all of there ranting.

''Come on ladies, it's just a holiday, who cares about any of that stuff?''

''We care!'' all three girls echoed.

''Hey, hey whats going on over here?'' Chuck asked.

''Nothing that concerns you Chuck, since your not invited to our little getaway,'' Blair grinned.

''Actually, Nate asked me to come, said it wouldn't be a holiday without me,'' he smirked, his fake vampire teeth, making his costume look a lot more real.

''Oh Nate asked you to come, that's just great,'' Blair frowned,''First he asks Vanessa, now you! this holiday was only supposed to be the three of us girls, now there's to many to count.''

''Come on B! you know we will have way more fun, with the guys and Vanessa around,'' Serena reassured her.

''No we won't, they will just ruin it, espcially him and his sexual brain, he's a horny bastard,'' Blair moaned, her devil horns falling off in the process.

''Actually it's horny Bass, get it right Waldorf. I would of thought that after all the years we have known each other you would of known my last name by now,'' Chuck laughed.

''Oh shut up, you know what? I'm not staying here, with him around, he infects my ego, I'm going to look for Nate,'' with that Blair strutted off, leaving just the 4 of them.

''Actually speaking of Nate, where is he?'' Serena asked. Just before she could get an answer though, Nate walked through the doors of the palace accompanied by 2 girls. it was the same every day, he had a new girl hanging off his arm. Since the summer, Nate had changed. He was no longer the innocent golden boy everyone loved. He had changed into Chuck, some people even said he was worse then Chuck himself. They didn't really want Nate to even go on holiday with them, but since they had planned to go such a long time ago, they couldn't say no to him now.

''Whats up guys?'' Nate greeted them along with the two females on his sides.

''Nothing, every things good, but you could at least introduce us to your lady friends,'' Chuck smirked.

''Oh this is Candy and this is Candice,'' Nate introduce them.

''Nice to meet you girls,'' Chuck bowed, in return the girls just blushed, and went on there ways to get Nate a drink.

''Nate, why are you wearing a tuxedo? it's a Halloween party, not a ball,'' Jenny said.

''Maybe because I want to, it's like me asking you, Why are you wearing black wings?''

''Because it's an dark angel costume, you know? for Halloween,'' she frowned at him. Since the summer, Jenny and Nate had been at each others throats, there friendship turned to hate and now the two couldn't stand each other. For unknown reasons. Just before the two of them could start arguing, Serena decided to pull Jenny away.

''Well us two better get packing, the party should be finishing soon anyway, don't want to be late to the airport tomorrow do we now? we'll see you boys tomorrow, and if you see Blair in the next 10 minutes, tell her to get her ass to my room, will you?'' with that said, Serena grabbed Jenny and the two of them headed of to Serenas bedroom.

* * *


	2. Fegee's Here We Don't Come!

C h a p t e r | | T w o

Fegee's Here We Don't Come!

* * *

''But why does Chuck have to come? It's so unfair. This holiday is going to be a total disaster! I can't believe were still even going, with jerks like him.'' Blair whined, for the fifth time that morning.

''Give your mouth a rest B, it's only Chuck. It isn't like you have to be around him 24/7, your free to do whatever you want on holiday,'' Serena told her, annoyed with the fact the girl wouldn't shut up about him.

''You know when you use the term free to do whatever you want, does that mean I'm free to kill him?'' Both Jenny And Serena huffed and turned there backs to Blair's whining.

Once the girls packed all of there belongings they headed straight to the airport, where they saw Nate and Chuck waiting for them.

''Where's Dan?'' Jenny asked. Gazing around for her twin brother. For twins the two looked nothing alike, while Dan had dark hair and dark eyes, Jenny had the blue eyes and blond hair.

''He said that he will be a little late, said something about trying to fit his hair gel in,'' Chuck said.

''HAIR GEL!? When has Dan ever had hair Gel in his hair?'' Blair laughed, along with Jenny.

''Oh he's trying a new thing out, he said he wants to look more like Elvis Presley,'' Serena told them.

''That boy is so weird,'' Nate muttered.

''Don't talk about my brother like that, he may be weird but at least he's no male slut.''

''Male slut HA! You make laugh Jenny, your just so hypocritical-''

''Guys! Please let's not fight or argue or whatever. We came on this holiday to have fun, that means no conflict,'' Serena amusingly said.

''No conflict got it! Am I interrupting anything?'' Dan asked, squeezing into the conversation. Besides him Vanessa stood with her camera in her hand, as usual.

''Nope, you wasn't interuppting anything at all, actually we was just waiting for you and Vanessa to come, we already have our luggage ready.'' Cheerfully Serena told him.

''So now that Cabbage boys here, can we get going and get our seat tickets? Because I'm freaking bored standing in a airport that's full of gross people,'' Blair moaned.

''Sure, but you do realise Blair that they pick the seats for us?''

* * *

All of them moaned about where they got put to sit. Blair was by the window next to Dan. Chuck was next to Jenny, and Serena, Nate and Vanessa had a three seater chair together.

''You know I'm going to report this to the CIA or maybe even the FBI!'' Blair growled, her face turning from Dan's.

''Yeah like the FBI or the CIA are going to do something about a seating plan.'' Dan rolled his eyes at her.

''I feel like I'm in school again, this holiday disaster better get good-er or I'm so going into rehab for a year.'' She paused gazing out of the window then carried on, ''Dan I've decided that if you touch me or even look at me, then I'm going to report you-''

''To the FBI, I get it,'' Dan cut in for her.

''That's exactly my idea,'' she nodded. ''I'm happy you understand what I'm saying.''

* * *

''Sooooo... hows the lifestyle of being Jennifer Humphrey?'' Chuck asked her.

''It's normal, why are you asking me stupid questions like that Chuck?'' She asked, gazing out of the window, trying to make pictures with the clouds.

''All I'm trying to do is have a civil conversation with you, is that so bad? Unless you want to talk about that little secret of yours instead,'' Chuck slyly grinned.

''What secret? I don't have a clue what your going on about Chuck,'' she nervously laughed.

''I'm not stupid Jennifer, the rest may not know about it, but I do.''

''But-but how?'' She whispered.

''I'm Chuck Bass, I know allot of things, it wasn't hard to figure out. I'm not going to go and tell any of the gang, but be warned, do anything that hurts me or Nate then I will surely spread the news to everyone.'' Jenny laughed at this, she didn't understand what he was going on at.

''Listen whatever I say to you wouldn't hurt a bone in your body, and nor would it Nate. He's been acting like a dick for a long time now, I'm sure he won't get hurt.''

''Your right about me, yeah I think you could possibly say anything and I wouldn't give a damn, but unlike me, Nathaniel's allot fragile then you think.''

* * *

''Vanessa could you take that stupid camera out of my face?'' Nate groaned, pushing the camera from by him.

''No! I'm using this for my project I'm doing once I get back home,'' she told him, sticking the camera in futher in his face.

''What's the project about?'' Serena asked, looking up from her seat.

''It's about the life around us, and how it effects us in many ways,'' Vanessa proudly told them.

''Sounds like a good idea,'' Serena said.

''Boring.'' Nate sang. ''You come on holiday to video record all day? What kind of fun is that?''

''Fun you wouldn't know about, it's called intelligence.''

* * *

It had been 3 hours since the plane had taken off and most of the gang was asleep, except for Blair who was staring grossly at Dan who was snoring, very loudly. She was just about to squeeze his nose when she heard a funny rattling noise coming from the plane.

''WHAT THE HELL WAS WHAT!?'' Blair screamed down Dan's ear.

''Erghh- what- huh- you on about?'' Dan yawned, squinting his eyes open.

''Don't tell me you didn't just hear that?'' Dan looked useless, not having a clue what she was going on about. Before she could reply again the rattling noise went off again. ''Now did you hear it?'' She shouted.

''Whats going on?'' Dan asked, jumping from his seat.

''Passengers I advise you to sit down and calm it. I understand your all getting worried by the noises going on around you, the pilots going to check out whats wrong, but don't stress out, it's nothing major.'' The lady over the speaker spoke. The noise carried on for minutes later until the voice of the speaker spoke again.

''Listen up passengers, I have bad news to tell you all, the engine in the planes kind of punctured a hole in it, we don't know how and we can't exactly fix it in the air, and because we can't take the plane all the way to fegees, it kind of has a mind of its own, so basically we have got to land the plane to the nearest place as possibly or we could crash land.'' With that said, everyone on the plane corrupted like a volcano screaming and crying.

''I told you this holiday was going to be a disaster,'' Blair pointed out to all gang around her.

* * *

**Authors Note**: it's been long since I last updated, but I hope I made up for it with this chapter. I'm kind of big on the fictionpress at the moment that's why, but check my stories out on that if your interested. There's not much drama going on at the moment, but the heat will get turned up. Reviews are like ice cream, tasty. And amazing.


End file.
